


One Fine Date

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: It's your first date. And Seungcheol let you decided the first place you two should go. Little did he know you're planning on something extreme.





	One Fine Date

_"In all places we can go thru. You really choose an amusement park"_ Seungcheol said as he entered the entrance of the park.  
I then pulled his arm by force

 _"Staph, whining and let's try out the EXTREME RIDES"_ I said with glee.

Seungcheol can't help but to get pulled over by me.

The first ride I decided is the rollercoaster.

 _"Are y--you serious?"_ Cheol shrugs

 _"Eyyy. Someone is afraid of heights "_ I teased. _"Because of that let's go!"_

I then pushed him to the line. As we wait in line. I noticed that Seungcheol is becoming pale as we go near. I then pat his shoulder.

 _"Don't cha worry Oppa. I got your back"_ I encouraged him

 _"Don't tell me you're gonna sit on the back"_ he raised his brow

 _"Darn, he knows"_ I mumbled

 _"You're not going anywhere but beside me only"_ he said with a serious tone.

I just rolled my eyes _"Fine"_

Finally we reach the front line and we all went board on the roller coaster. When our safety belt are already secured. The roller coaster starts in no time. As the rides swish away from loops to loops to High place and going down. I screamed my lungs out of excitement. While Cheol is holding onto my hand so tight fearing for his life.

 _"Oppa! Open your eyes!"_ I yell out hoping he can hear it.

Unfortunately he didn't. When I glance at him his eyes are fully shut and his mumbling some of their songs.

When the ride comes to a stop. He finally opened his eyes and let go of my hand. When the lock unbuckle he quickly went out to the exit which I followed from behind holding my laughter.

I then placed my arm around his shoulder. Ugh. He's so tall that I need to tip toe.

 _"Ready for the next ride?"_ I asked with a grin.

He just looks at me with a flat face.

 _"I'll take that as a Yes"_ I then grabbed his wrist and pulled him for our next destination.

We continue to ride all the extreme rides the park has to offer. I mostly plead or forced him to ride with me. He doesn't have the choice but to join me. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ. By the time we reached the final ride Cheol face is white as a sheet. He even went to the bathroom for 3 times. I then felt guilt. When he returned from his bathroom session.

 _"Cheol oppa, you decide which ride will be our finale"_ I said while sipping on my shake.

 _"That one"_ he said as he point his finger up.

I looked at where he's pointing at..

 _"Ferris Wheel?! "_ I almost spill my drink out.

He just nodded. The tables are turned he is the one whose pulling me towards the ride.

The staff then opened the door and Cheol let me go in first. We sat down.

 _"I enjoyed today"_ Cheol said as he switch seat. He is now sitting beside me.

 _"Me too"_ I said as I looked at the view. I saw almost all the rides we went to. It's so small. 

He then suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it on his lap. I looked at him in confused but he just gave me a warm smile.

 _"Pabo"_ I murmured.

I was then startled when he randomly rested his head on my shoulders.

_"Stay still. And let's just enjoy the fireworks"_

_"Fireworks?"_ I raised my head up and saw the fireworks display has started. A wide smile form against my lips when I saw how pretty the scenery.

Cheol then glance at me and stole a peck on my cheek.

 _"Yaaa!"_ I cried

He just chuckled as he intertwined our fingers. 

 


End file.
